1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to three-dimensional (3D) glasses and a method for controlling power and pairing thereof, and more particularly, to 3D glasses which are interlocked with a 3D display apparatus and a method for controlling power and pairing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, developments in wireless communication technologies have been focused on technologies using low-cost and low-power wireless apparatuses or wireless links and thus, various technologies regarding wireless communication have been developed and realized. Bluetooth is a wireless communication method based on short-range radio technology and operates in 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) frequency band. Bluetooth has been widely used since it is capable of transmitting audio and data at a maximum speed of 1 Mbps in a radius of 10 m and consumes a relatively low amount of power.
In particular, a Bluetooth module is adopted by a mobile communication terminal in many cases and thus, pairing between a mobile communication terminal including a Bluetooth module and other Bluetooth apparatuses is essential. The process of pairing may be performed using authentication, a PIN code, or encryption. Authentication is a process of determining whether to exchange a PIN code (e.g., a pass key) to be connected with another Bluetooth apparatus, a PIN code is a type of a password and represents a process of unifying a PIN code between Bluetooth apparatuses, and encryption is a process of encrypting data which is exchanged by Bluetooth apparatuses.
Recently, Bluetooth has been widely used as a communication method between a 3D display apparatus and 3D glasses. In order for a user to watch a 3D screen using 3D glasses, authentication should be performed between the 3D glasses and a 3D display apparatus every time a 3D display apparatus is paired with 3D glasses, causing inconvenience to a user. In addition, if a 3D display apparatus is paired with 3D glasses, the power of the 3D glasses is used even when the 3D glasses are not in use.